


Suspiria

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 阴风阵阵的的梗，（大概）舞蹈学生罗杰莉娜和梅女士





	Suspiria

罗杰莉娜在一个雨夜到达泰格尔机场，淋湿的金发贴在头皮啪嗒啪嗒滴水。她从纽约来到柏林学习跳舞。舞蹈学校很有名，有位梅女士是学校里的老师，拿过不少奖，在业内名声很大。罗杰莉娜冲着梅女士来拜师学艺，没想到来了一周了，连梅女士的人影也没见到。

她向一起练习的女孩打听梅女士的消息，女孩们大多皱起眉，和她说不知道。她们说梅女士跳舞很厉害，但是学员很少能见到她，有时脸上显示出一丝诡异的神色。罗杰莉娜想着也许梅女士对待学生也很凶罢了，许多有名气的人都是这样。这些女孩们都不够优秀，当然不会吸引梅女士的注意。

想成为舞团的领舞的罗杰莉娜比别人都刻苦。八点收工，女孩们会离开学校挽着男友去喝酒寻欢。教室里就剩下她一人，一遍遍勾起脚尖绷直腿起跳，做着重复的动作。十二月有一场演出，领舞的女孩还没有定，罗杰莉娜是候选之一。她想，如果她足够努力，这个位置就是她的。假如演出成功，拿着这样的成绩去找梅女士也许更加容易得到她的青睐，能够得到梅女士的指点以后的道路也会好走许多。

柏林开始下雪了，城市像个废墟，安静的可怕。罗杰莉娜晚餐喝了一杯葡萄酒，身上稍稍发热，踩着薄薄的雪去舞蹈室，尖头皮鞋前粘上一点雪花。周五练习结束的更早，六点半整个楼就空无一人。舞蹈室空荡荡，四壁镜子传来回声，罗杰莉娜依然在为十二月的演出做准备，一个跳起跪下的动作练的膝盖发青，舞蹈室暖气很足，金发一缕一缕被汗贴在额头上，她再次跳起，重重的跪在地板上，落地的时候听到门吱呀响了一声。她就跪在地上抬起头，梅女士走进来。

是梅女士，身材高挑，穿长的黑色绸裙，裙边到脚踝，露出苍白的涂着黑色指甲油的脚趾。黑色卷发落在瘦削的肩膀上，大开领露出胸骨根根分明，胸前并无什么起伏，只有两点突起。梅女士面无表情的走向罗杰莉娜，黑色的眼珠好大，仿佛填满了整个眼眶，罗杰莉娜跪坐在地上，腿发麻，心咚咚的跳的好快，她站不起来。

“罗杰莉娜，你真是个漂亮的女孩。”梅女士坐下来，用手轻轻抬起罗杰莉娜的下巴。“你想当领舞吗？”罗杰莉娜点点头，又摇摇头，心里一片迷茫，眼睑半颌，从一片热气中看着梅女士。自己是不是累了，脑子昏昏涨涨的，梅女士是来指导她动作的吗？这可太好了。

梅女士的手还在她的下巴上，像逗弄小猫一样慢慢挠她的下颚。她想问梅女士对这段舞编排的看法，想问梅女士怎样才能在中段跳跃的时候跳的更高些，她张了张嘴，发不出任何声音。罗杰莉娜看着黑色的眼睛感到害怕，梅女士的眼睛像深不见底的潭水，像柏林那些她从未踏入的小巷，像深夜舞蹈室漆黑的楼梯口。罗杰莉娜看着梅女士的眼珠越来越放大最后无法对焦。她亲吻罗杰莉娜的嘴唇，冰凉的触感仿佛小小的电击。罗杰莉娜眼睛睁得大大的，但她什么也看不见。梅女士的手指滑过罗杰莉娜冒着热气的脖颈，摸到后背，脱下她的紧身裙，用冰冷粘腻的手指抚摸她光滑的后背，瘦弱的胯骨。她软绵绵的仰面躺倒下去，梅女士低下头吻她的胸口，留下痕迹，舌头绕着罗杰莉娜粉红的乳珠转圈，用牙齿轻咬，冰凉的手指伸进她的下体。梅女士趴在她的胸口含着乳头吮吸，黑色卷发在罗杰莉娜粉白的胸口铺散开，是女巫拥有勒住船员脖子的海草。罗杰莉娜缓慢用力的吸气，眼泪从眼角流入两鬓的金发中，什么也做不了。

她明白了，在她问起梅女士时女孩们的怪异神情，偶尔深夜惊醒听到楼道里细细簌簌的声音，舞蹈室紧闭的大门，用德语低声交谈的督察老师。她转过头，瞳孔渐渐放大，她看见柏林十一月灰暗的天空，以及天空中盘旋的雾霭，都结束了。


End file.
